school days boys
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: setsuna es nueva en el colegio y conose a un misterioso chico llamado sekai..a quien primera vista la enamora al sentirse identificada con el ..y a la vez trata de olvidarse de su ex novio kotonoha quien siempre fue amable con ella...que secretos guardara el apuesto sekai? ..a que estara dispuesto kotonoha? ¿que ara setsuna? *generwaps*
1. Chapter 1

hola amigos lectores ^^ como están? espero que bien :)) bien quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos los comentarios que me han dejado realmente arigato¡ gracias de enserio aprecio mucho eso...esta vez decidí escribir sobre un anime muy conocido y popular -school days-

* * *

espero que les guste :3 ..ah y como dice en la descripción , la protagonista de mi historia sera setsuna kiyoura (quien tomara el lugar de makoto en mi historia) eso si como es un simulacro para mujeres , sekai y kotonoha serán chicos , y makoto no aparece en mi serie ya que como eh mencionado anteriormente sera un simulacro de mujeres, así que si aparece solo sera como "personaje secundario"aclaro desde ya que el anime , ni el juego , ni manga de esto mismo no me pertenecen , sino que le pertenecen al creador original ...pues ya que esta historia es solo una adaptación a esta misma

advertencia:: habrán 12 capitulo al igual que el anime, también eh decidido que el final de mi serie habrá gore así que por favor si son sensibles a esto -NO MIRAR- no quisiera ningún tipo de reclamación de esta misma..ya que de ningún tipo..pienso hacerlo psicológico también..así que tampoco agan esto en sus vidas comunes y normal...piensen que es solo una historia..pero no se sientan identificados por favor en especial los chicos

bien comencemos::

"Hola mi nombre es setsuna , tengo 15 años y mi nacionalidad es en Paris , pero por dificultades en los negocios de mi madre tendre que mudarme a japon y transferirme otro colegio aunque no me agrade la idea -.-"

-profesor: bien alumnos quiero informarles antes de comenzar las clases que una nueva estudiante , se quedara aquí durante todo el semestre...su nombre es setsuna kiyoura y es de nacionalidad francesa ..por favor espero que la reciban bien

"me siento tan observada -.-U"

-Profesor:..bien el único lugar libre es aquel...*señalaba un asiento (al lado de sekai)*

-uh?o.o..."cuando lo vi note toda esa belleza en el ..no savia si era por la forma en la que observaba la ventana y por eso me sentí identificada quizás...no estaba segura, pero había algo en el que me atrapaba ..muy adentro, algo que deseaba saber del por que se sentía así ...era de test blanca , muy lindo , con ojos azules y cabello negro moka...lo se nunca me había pasado algo así , pero aparir de ahora en adelante comenzare sentarme junto a el durante todo el semestre"

-Profesor:...ejejemm señorita se encuentra bien?

-aaha...s..si¡...*corrió hacia su asiento*

"supongo que no me habrá regañado por eso el profesor u.u haa..."*suspiro y se dio vuelta hacia su costado*"uh¡ ahi esta el¡es el unico que no me ah observado, es como si su mirada estuviese perdida "

* * *

varias horas mas tarde en las clases de gimnasias mixtas(hombres y mujeres)...-

- no comprendo por que el se sienta solo , es demasiado solitario, solo se lo ve aveces con dos chicos , pero el resto de toda la clase , esta hasi :( desde que lo vi, ni si quiera me ah dicho ni una sola palabra, me recuerda tanto a...

(flash back)

- oye kotonoha...

- si que susede? ^^

- pues es que ya llevamos casi un año saliendo y aun no me has dado un beso ni nada u/u

- omm etto este o/o lo siento me debo ir adiós¡

-kotonoha espe...*se ah ido muy rápido*

(flash back)

"noo que estoy pensando...no creo que el sea igual, de hecho se ve tan indefenso y tierno, si esta hasi deve ser por que tienen algun problema o algo que le impide al igual que yo socializar"

-hikari: holaaaa¡ ^^

-ummm etto hola o.o

-minami: oye tonta vas a asustarla¡ aun es nueva y no conoce...

hikari:ummp ¬¬ tu siempre quieres tener la razón¡

minami: disculpa a mi compañera, es algo lenta

-um esta bien

minami: mi nombre es minami y ella es hikari , nostras entramos en este colegio ase 2 años y...

"mientras ellas seguían hablando yo seguía observándolo a el , se notaba que le pasaba algo, pero que?

minami: uh? oye estas bien¿' o.ó?

-eeh¡..este si me debo ir lo siento¡

hikari: es un poco extraña no crees?

* * *

devuelta en clases::

aun asi no paro de observar y contemplarlo realmente es muy guapo , ¡ si tan solo hablara con migo...siento que tenemos muchas cosas en comun y siento que estoy tan cerca que podría contemplarlo aun mas ...me siento como la primera vez que conosi a...

(flash back)

kotonoha: hola disculpa... tu eres nueva aquí eh notado ^^

-etto emm bueno si y..oo

kotonoha-lo lamento te eh hecho sentir incomoda gomene

-jeje no no te preocupes esta bien em m no conozco mucho si quieres puedes enseñarme el colegio

kotonoha: aaah ok vale :D

- :)

(flash back)

si pero a diferencia de esa vez en el instituto de paris ,el fue excesivamente amable conmigo ..pero el ? como sera? que le estará pasando a mi nuevo amor platónico...ya se ¡se lo preguntare..ooh pero o.o no me animo , que tal si le caigo mal?

*latidos del corazón*

yaa¡ setsuna si no hablo ahora nunca lo podre hacer...así que aquí va

-e..este emm s..sekai ver..verdad?

sekai: uh? o.o

-ejem em mi nombre ..este es setsuna o/o

-ya lo se , te has presentado hoy lo recuerdas? ^^*sonríe amablemente*

"oooh me acaba de sonreír , es la primera vez que veo su sonrisa , es tan lindo"

sekai: emm sucede algo?

-aah etto nada es s-solo q..que te veo algo pensativo y me preguntaba que te sucedía

-aah era eso u.u * cambia repentinamente su estado de animo* jeje que tierna eres ^^ *acaricia su cabello

"ooh me ..me esta acariciando mi cabello o/o con ternura ...quisiera estar así siempre"

- te lo diré pero tiene que ser en un lugar privado donde nadie nos oiga esta bien?

-uh? o..ok o/o"me pregunto por que querría ir a un lugar privado conmigo?aww que cosas pervertidas estoy pensando setsuna¡ el solo quiere decirme lo que le ocurre...que no era esto lo que querías? acercarte a el?¡"

* * *

mientras tanto setsuna y sekai se dirigían a un gimnasio abandonado mientras subían las escaleras.::

*sekai abre la puerta*

-sekai: las damas primero ^^

-o..ok..."no se por que siento que es un clima tan tenso, pero aun así creo que me agrada..si siento eso..que me gusta"

-no te preocupes nadie molestara...por que es un gimnasio abandonado que no se usa hace años en este colegio

-ah¡"acaso dijo que nadie nos interrumpirá? esto no me esta gustando y que tal si no es gentil conmigo?"

-sekai: por favor siéntate aquí a mi lado setsuna*decía con mirada irresistible*

-s..si¡ "acenti con la cabeza y le hice caso me senté a su lado ..,el seguía sosteniendo una mirada tranquila..y era bastante caballero conmigo...creía saber lo que el tramaba conmigo hasta ese momento"

- bien ahora cuéntame por que estas así

"quedo en silencio por un momento, se notaba que había algo que lo perturbaba pero..¿que era?...que era lo tan grave?"

*abraza a seteuna*

-es que en una fiesta entre amigos..conosí a una chica y ella solo me beso y se fue ¡ y ahora no la volveré a ver nunca mas *decía llorado*

"en ese momento mi corazón sentía que se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos ,como era posible que esto me podría estar pasando aa mi entonces todas esas indirectas ..todas eran falsas? que estaba ocurriendo aquí? todo era tan extraño y doloroso a la vez...no quisiera que nadie viviese lo que en este momento estoy sintiendo"

-l...lo siento mucho sekai..

-gracias ¡tu eres la única chica que me escucha y pues no me animo a contarles esto a los pocos amigos que tengo..sino pensaran que soy un idiota..por eso prefiero callarme y guardármelo todo para mi solo...si tan solo volviera a ver otra vez a esa chica quizas termine loque en esa fiesta empece

-BASTA¡

-eh?

-no digas eso¡ por que sabes , apartír de ahora tu seras mi mejor amigo..y podrás contarme todo lo que te ocurre..¡ y saves que , ya no estaras solo, yo prometo que te protegeré

"que mas podía hacer en contra de mi voluntad...se que no queria...se que estaba engañando a mis propios sentimientos y que esto ahora me iva a doler ya que quería ser yo la que le diese su primer beso...pero que idiota que fui al no pensar en la posibilidad de que podria tener novia ..aunque la verdad me sorprendió a tan temprana edad

*sekai la mira a los ojos*

gracias setsune...eres la mejor amiga que cualquier hombre podira desear

"esa sonrisa seductora junto a esas palabras de la oracion final me dio una pequeña esperanza ...

"AUNQUE SAVIA QUE EN EL FONDO ESO NO ERA VERDAD - EL AMABA A OTRA CHICA"

CONTINUARA..

bien espero que les guste..y disculpen si tiene algunos errores o horrores de ortografías jajaj ... ^^ es que estoy escribiendo de un pagina...pues no pude descargar otra ez microsoft jeje ^^U que le puedo hacer ..en fin espero que les alla gustado y por favor comenten como les ah preciso y ademas¡agradecer a quienes siguen esta historia ok bye

ahh aclaro esto no lo ago con fin de lucro sino para entretenerlos ^^

tamao ichigo

;)


	2. Chapter 2

hola lectores ^^ bien se que en mi primer capitulo me salio algo extraño o.o ya que las versiones masculinas tanto de sekai como kotonoha son demasiado diferentes pues solo me centrare a que no pase eso ...en especial con sekai , para que entonces quede mas entretenido ..ojo aclaro u.u es un simulacro de citas ok? se que se asemeja mucho a la serie original - school days - desde el punto de vista de una chica (cuando tiene citas) , y escogí a setsuna , por que creo que merece ese titulo de protagonista ya que tampoco me quedan muchas opciones...por que son muy pocos personajes D:

ASÍ QUE NI EL JUEGO , NI LA SERIE NI MUCHO MENOS EL MANGA ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO AL CREADOR ...esto es solo una historia basada en la misma mencionada anteriormente

bien comencemos::

-en el capitulo anterior-

*abraza a seteuna*

-es que en una fiesta entre amigos..conocí a una chica y ella solo me beso y se fue ¡ y ahora no la volveré a ver nunca mas

-BASTA¡

-eh?

-no digas eso¡ por que sabes , apartír de ahora tu seras mi mejor amigo..y podrás contarme todo lo que te ocurre..¡ y saves que , ya no estaras solo, yo prometo que te protegeré

gracias setsuna...eres la mejor amiga que cualquier hombre podría desear

"SAVIA QUE MIS DÍAS DESAFORTUNADOS ...ESTABAN APUNTO DE COMENZAR "

* * *

Al dia siguiente en el colegio::

Sekai:: ohaio¡ ^^ ito kun, taisuke kun

Makoto: ah hola saionji-kun, :)

Taisuke: waaa pero que malo eres saionji-kun..como haces dilo dilo¡:D

Sekai: etto ^^U jeje no comprendo de que hablas...

Makoto:yaaaa no te hagas picaron¡ nos hemos dado cuenta de que estas en algo con la chica nueva ;)

-BAKAS¡ como pueden pensar una cosa asi ò.ó?¡..ella es solo mi amiga

Taisuke: jaja si..como no..todos dicen lo mismo ,pero en realidad lo dicen para ocultarlo..vamos admítelo te gusta setsuna kiyoura verdad?

-no¡ yo jamas me fijaría en ella por que no es mi tipo de chica¡...*con voz alterada y muy enfadado*

"cuando escuche eso detrás de la puerta mi corazón se partía aun mas , dios cuanto tiempo tendré que soportar su constante rechazo como mujer?..yo solo entre al salón de clases sin decir una sola palabra y acercarme hacia donde estaba el, con mi corazon latiendo si...pero en mil pedazos"

Sekai: hola setsuna como estas? ^^

-bien u.u "conteste y baje la mirada hacia el suelo...luego de lo que escuche de sus palabras no tenia animos para nada...pero luego recorde

(flash bakc)

-apartír de ahora tu seras mi mejor amigo

"no podía traicionar mi palabra ..aunque no me guste tengo que aceptarlo...tendré que olvidar como posible pareja , y abrir mi corazón solo para una linda amistad, así que como pude hice una sonrisa fingida, para que el no se deprimiera...los dos sufríamos por amor..yo por el y el por otra chica..y eso era lo que no quería...QUE SUFRIERA"

Sekai: te presento a mis amigos taisuke y ito ^^

makoto: mucho gusto ^^

-umm igualmente

taisuke: waaaaa¡ se nota que tu y sek...*Sekai tapo su boca*

Sekai: ya deja de decir tonterías :( baka¡

"ademas no podía obligarlo a algo que el no quería , por que eso jamas me lo perdonaría...no después de lo que le prometí..por que savia que mis sentimientos podrían romper nuestra amistad"

* * *

-luego de clases-

"cuando estuve apunto de acomodar mis cosas de estudio , sekai se paro en frente , con su rostro muy cerca del mio y me dijo"

-oye setsuna , te gustaría salir conmigo al centro comercial? ^^ ,

- lo siento no podre ir u.u "no era que no quería es solo que la verdad toda esta situación me hacia sentir horrible y de alguna forma quería apartarme de el"

-anda por favoooor¡ di que si¡*se acerca aun mas a setsuna*

"estaba tan cerca mio que hasta podría besarle , y eso fue lo que me gano y convenció en decir que si , se que la situación no me agradaba pero , tenia que aceptar...pensaba que a lo mejor no me aria mal conocer un poco la ciudad de tokio después de todo es solo pasear nada mas"

-si esta bien Saionji-kun

- waaaa jejeje te convencí rápido...*con una risíta nerviosa*

-heeey espera que quisiste decir con eso?

-jajaj no es nada , no te preocupes por los detalles ven vamos¡ :D *La toma de la mano corriendo*

-aaaah¡ Saionji - kun es...esperaaa¡ "me tomo de su mano, aunque sera mejor olvidar esos mínimos detalles ,debo empezar a verlo como amigo"

- fuimos a tomar helados , a la feria ,a tiendas de regalos , al pool , , partidos de fotbal , etc..en fin tanto así recorrimos varios lugares que la noche havia llegado y estaba apunto de nevar..pues como mi casa estaba cerca pues aproveche para despedirme de el...aunque la verdad apesar de todo lo malo que me ah sucedido , pude empezar a quererlo como a un amigo..y se sentía genial-

-la eh pasado muy bien amiga ^^ jeje

-umm me alegro , :) yo tambien lo pase muy bien, fue divertido

-Setsuna...

-si? ^^

*La abraza apasionadamente con ternura*

- o.o s..sekai "sin solo decir nada el simplemente me abrazo durante 15 minutos sin soltarme , pues cualquier persona que nos viese pensaría que somos novios , pero no era así . ya lo estaba empezando a querer como un amigo y así debía ser por su bien..luego del abrazo el me mira con una mirada irresistible típico de el...y me dice cambiando su estado de animo repentinamente"

-lo eh pasado genial setsuna ^^ sabes lo necesitaba..adiós nos vemos¡*se aleja...primero con una sonrisa en su rostro y luego con tristeza en el*

* * *

en la casa de setsuna::

"estaba recostada en mi cama luego de eso...no comprendí su comportamiento cundo me abrazo debajo de la nieve...si yo fuera de su tipo pensaría que esta enamorado de mi...pero no creo ...yo no le gusto claramente , a ademas aprendí a quererlo como mi mejor amigo

[mensaje nuevo]

-uh?¡ quien sera?...*revisa su e-mail*

(hola setsuna me mude a tokio también para encontrarte ...quisiera hablar contigo de lo nuestro...en la plaza de cerezos ..por favor no me falles

firma :: Katsura-kotonoha)

[fin del mensaje]

-no lo puedo creer¡ o/o acaso katsura-kun habra hecho todo esto por mi?..¿sera que finalmente se ah interesado en mi sin ninguna excusa alguna?

CONTINUARA...

bien fin del cap cx y espero que les alla gustado...si tienen alguna queja o lo que sea pueden comentar tambien :33 recibo alagos...tomatazos...etc ...esto no lo ago por fin de lucro sino para entretenerlos ^^...cuantos mas comentarios mas capitulos dejare ;) bye..en mi proximo cap aparecera katsura -kun..y agradecer todo el apoyo posible ^^

;) tamao ichigo


	3. Chapter 3

hola lectores ^^ como están? ..bueno ya voy por el 3cer capitulo de mi historia y aprovecho para agradecer todos los comentarios que me están dejando :3 arigato¡ y nunca imagine tenerlos al comienzo ..bueno como verán estoy escribiendo en la pagina de fanfiction...por que por ahora no pude conseguir microsoft ^^U hasta que actualicen mi PC así que disculpen si no puedo corregir lo suficiente. y también con respecto a mi historia involucrare al personaje protagonista de cross days - yuki , ,por que es uno de mis favoritos para mi gusto :33 en fin..solo espero que disfruten de este cap y dejen comentarios..quejas...etc...bien sin mas que decir que empiece ::

"los cerezos estaban sumamente florecidos en la ciudad de tokio , era realmente hermoso , y allí estaba el como siempre tan puntual y atento conmigo..me gustaba que sea así ,pero la verdad nunca nos hemos besado durante toda mi relación con el , y no logro entender el por que cuando quiero tratar de hacerlo el me ezquibaba ...quizás no le gusto...quizás ,pero también supongo que ninguna mujer se enamoraría de una pareja que ni si quiera un solo beso en toda la relación ah dado"

-Kotonoja:*la observa llegar*...hola kiyoura-san ^^

-hola..."acento con la cabeza sin muchos rodeos , aunque la verdad me sorprendió y mucho que el también se mudara a japon solo por mi..sin embargo el no ah cambiado nada desde la ultima vez que nos vimos..sigue llamándome por mi apellido..y no por mi nombre,su caballerosidad y su lindura eran quizás para mi una gran tentación..tes blanca...cabello negro..ojos lilas oscuros y un gran físico que me hacia desearlo aun mas... en querer aunque sea un pequeño beso..yo lo amaba con el corazón ...de hecho aun siento esa llama al verlo pero de que servia si el pareciera como si no existiera. "

kotonoha: kiyoura , la verdad es que cuando me entere de que te habías mudado aquí no me agradaba la idea de que te alejaras de mi , así que que pensé luego en mi que viviré junto a ti :)*decía tímidamente*

gustaría saber solo una cosa katsura-kun.

-si? ^^

-por que rayos nunca me has besado¡ si quiera uno¡si acaso salimos según tu?

-la verdad no lo creo necesario kiyoura-san u.u , yo te amo y para mi me basta y me sobra :)

-solo eso sonríes¡ piensas en ti¡ la verdad es que no se para que vine..creí que habías cambiado¡pensé que al menos si te gusto aunque sea un poco me besarías en este momento¡observa a esas parejas...tomados de la mano, besándose , y queriéndose...

-pero kiyoura-san yo si te amo, tu sabes que hay parejas que se separan por eso mismo...y yo no quiero que pase eso con nosotros

-lo vez? tu ni siquiera estas seguro de tus sentimientos

-claro que si ¡ kiyoura-san..por eso eh venido hasta aqui por ti

-ni si quiera me llamas por mi nombre..adiós katsura-kun...debo ir al colegio..lamento que allas venido hasta aquí y tus objetivos con migo no funcionen pero que se le puede hacer...*se retira de allí*

-kotonoha::(entonces debo esforzarme aun mas para conquistarla)*coge su celular y marca*...-ah hola yuki soy yo kotonoha katsura , me puedes hacer un favor?

* * *

mientras tanto en la escuela::

-sekai: uh? que extraño que setsuna no allá llegado aun...*mira fijamente su asiento y recuerda cuando el la abrazo* (baka¡ que estas pensando sekai¡..ella es solo una amiga¡ ademas no es el tipo de chica que yo quisiera tener)

-hola sekai-kun u.u

-aah hola setsuna -chan ^^... o.o uh? te pasa algo?

-si es que tengo algunos problemas con mi ex novio u.u

-entonces déjame ayudarte :)

-uh?

-acaso para que están los amigos?

-si pero no lo creo necesario por ahora saionji-kun

-ok , pero si necesites algo solo dime setsuna-chan ;)

-gracias amigo :)

-de nada ^^

* * *

en las clases de gimnasias mixtas::

-hikari::waaaaaa pero que guapo¡ kyaaaaaa¡

ninami:: de que rayos habl...*observa lo que hikari esta viendo* wooow pero si que es guapo me pregunto quien sera¡ kyaaa

"uh? pero que les sucede a todas ? acaso no pretendan que juegue yo sola...pues las chicas estaban observando a la otra clase correr...hasi que me acerque a ellas para pedirle aunque sea a una que juegue a hanboll con migo"

etto dis-disculpen alguien quiere.."pero nada se arrinconaban aun mas para observar quien sabe que...y como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato...entonces fui hasta donde estaban todas para observar lo tan grandioso como soy de textura pequeña pude ingresar rápido

-aaah¡"suspire y al ver no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo..era katsura-kun. corriendo del otro lado del patio..y estaba en la otra clase muy cerca de la mía¡nunca me imagine que estudiaría en esta escuela...luego me observa y se acerca hacia mi con su típica sonrisa y con toda la multitud de chicas gritando

-kotonoha::hola kiyoura-san ^^

-umm hola.."dije sonrojada al verlo ..no podía negar que me gustaba mucho aun ..aunque si no fuera por eso de no querer besarme yo con gusto saldria con el

-sekai: heey kiyoura-san *se acercaba corriendo *

-sekai o.o que sucede?

-* mira a kotonoha con una mirada desafiante*umm veo que me has remplazado hasi de facil amiga u.u

-baka de que hablas¡ el es mi novio¡ "dije con voz bastante alterada y dejando a varios con la boca abierta , pues nadie se lo esperaba o imaginaba"

-o.o tu novio ya veo ... ^^ jej que baka soy jejejee gomen * con una risita nerviosa*

-kotonoha: disculpa tu quien eres?

-mi nombre es saionji sekai y soy el mejor amigo de setsuna jeje *lo dice abrazándola *

-sekai¡ u.ú

-o.O ETTO gomene jeje ^^U debo irme adiós nos vemos veo que devén estar solos ;)

-espera sekai -kun¡..." =.= por que me dejo sola ¡ aaah claro que baka soy y dije que katsura-kun era mi novio delante de toda mi clase, esto no puede estar peor"

continuara...

buno espero que les alla gustado y para los que preguntan cual fue el favor que le hiso yuki a katsura, fue al ingresar al mismo instituto que esta setsuna ^^ ...y otra cosa los parentesis () los utilizare para decir lo que piensa cada personajelos ** las acciones ..pero como setsuna es la protagonista no es muy necesario los ateriscos por que en las comillas """ puedo aclarar mejor sus sentimientos ok sin mas que decir good bye ;D

tamao ichigo


	4. Chapter 4

hola lectores ^^ como están? bien en este cuarto capitulo verían lo que le sucede a sekai en su interior (sus sentimientos) aclaro que se me hace muy difícil el poder hacerlo ya que ponerme en l piel de la verdadera sekai(chica) seria mas fácil que en la versión masculina..pero tratare de hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance para que disfruten de un sekai muy entretenido sobre todo para las chicas :3 ok bueno empecemos con el restaurante donde el trabaja::

* * *

-restaurante de tokio-

*el chico de cabellos negro caoba de textura blanca , estaba vistiendo con su traje de trabajo (un smoking negro con una flor blanca en un costado), cualquiera que lo viese se enamoraría de el...estaba limpiando algunas mesas , pero derrepente sus amigos habían llegado seguramente para visitarlo y aprovechar en comer algo)*

-makoto: yo¡ sekai ^^ como estas?

-sekai: eeeh¡ que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí muchachos :)

-taisuke: si es que siento que me devorare todo¡ jeje

-makoto: yaa taisuke¡ no tengo suficiente dinero¡

-sekai: aah no se preocupen chicos ^^ por ser mis amigos pidan algo gratis..lo que quieran

-taisuke: waaaaa saionji-kun arigatooo *o*

-makoto::ooh muchas gracias sekai ^^

-sekai: aah no agradezcan es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis mejores amigos..venga pasen por esta mesa, enseguida los atenderé chicos..*se va a pedir sus ordenes*

15 minutos mas tarde::

-sekai: aqui estan sus ordenes ^^

-makoto: waaaa que delicioso esta todo esto saionji-kun * decía mirando un hermoso y rico pastel de helado*

-taisuke: noooo otra cosa que el malo de saionji no quiere decir de todos sus secretos

-sekai: ejejeje ^^U etto gomene eso es un secreto

-waaaa lo vez makoto T.T

-ya callete de una vez¡ estúpido...ummm por cierto sekai

-uh? que susede makoto-kun?

-conseguí el numero de esa chica que conociste en aquella fiesta recuerdas?*le da su numero en un pequeño papel*

-sekai: *lo coge pero de rrepente*...espera¡..mejor no gracias

-taisuke: jajaja que susede? saionji-kun? no quieres que setsuna se entere? jajaja

-sekai: * frunce su puño fuertemente y lo golpea en la cara*...te eh dicho que no me gusta para nada¡

*toda la gente se asusta y sale de alli*

-makoto:* ayuda a su amigo a levantarse*...pero te has vuelto loco sekai¡ :(

-lo siento mucho de veras discúlpame taisuke*vuelve en si *

-taisuke: descuida no fue nada..*se fija que tiene la mejilla morada*

-sekai: traeré agua fria y hielo * va hacia el refrigerador. pero luego se le olvida al coger su celular y ver una foto de setsuna...lo mira por aproximadamente 15 minutos con una mirada sumamente perdida*

en la casa de setsuna::

"estaba recostada en mi cama pensando en lo que dije en el colegio

(flash back)

sekai: umm veo que me has reemplazado asi de fácil setsuna u.u

setsuna: de que rayos hablas , el es mi novio¡

sekai: veo o.o ..ok bueno adios ^^ los dejare solos bye

-es..espera no quise decir eso

-katsura: eso significa que me perdonas y volveremos juntos :)

-eesteee jejejeje

(flash back)

"que tonta fui...la verdad no se que me paso en ese momento en decirle eso a sekai...sera por que no queria herir mas los sentimientos del pobre katsura..quien save"*coge su celular y ve una foto de sekai*

ME DIJO QUE SI YO NECESITABA AYUDA O ALGO LO LLAMARA , AUNQUE NO ME SIENTO MUY CÓMODA , YA SE SOLO LE PEDIRÉ UN CONSEJO

*suena el celular de sekai*

sekai:uh? setsuna...hola setsuna que necesitas?

-hola sekai bueno yo. esa vez cuando te dije que ese chico era mi novio?

sekai: claro como olvidarlo jeje ^^

-en realidad no lo es

sekai: uh? o.o

-es que bueno...era mi ex novio antes pero por problemas nos separamos y..

sekai: ah comprendo necesitas ayuda no amiga ^^

-bu bueno yo solo quería pedirte un solo consej...

sekai: no te preocupes sekai saionji te ayudara para que tu y tu ex novio vuelvan juntos ;D solo déjamelo a mi si?

-pe...pero este..

-makoto: oye apúrate date prisa¡ con las curas

sekai: unm lamento estoy ocupado debo cortar sayonara¡*corta el teléfono*

-pro y...yo solo que ria un pequeño consejo..aaaah,...*suspira

en la casa de katsura:

*estaba en la ducha tipo yacusi*

katsura:( yo ya eh besado a otras chicas antes...pero no me importaban ..yo creo que setsuna es muy diferente a todas las que eh conocido...y quisiera que lo nuestro dure..por que siempre que beso o tengo sexo con una chica * decía tocando sus hermosos pectorales* , se me va eso tierno que tengo u.u y no quiero que pase lo mismo con ella

NO QUIERO)

continuara...

bueno espero que les alla gustado :) dejen comentarios , etc ..y aclarar que esto lo hago sin fin de lucro ..sino para entretenerlos...no se pierdan mi proximo capitulo ;D se pondrá mas interesante con sekai en el medio de todo..hasi que no se lo pierdan bye bye

tamao ichigo


	5. Chapter 5

hola lectores ^^ como están? bueno como verán ya voy por el 5to cap y el carácter de sekai ya lo voy moldeando aun mas..ya decidí como va a ser el final..algunas pequeñas cosillas no las agrego por que no creo necesarias...pero solo y espero que les guste mucho como siempre este capitulo :))) y agradezco enormemente los comentarios de fernanda...realmente aprecio mucho eso...y con respecto a la historia no eh hablado mucho de la familia de katsura..pero si me sobra algo de espacio en el fic lo haré..mientras tanto ustedes lectores ...sol disfruten del cap

* * *

*sekai había regresado a su casa muy de noche*

-sekai: ya regrese mama*se va directamente a su cuarto

-mama de sekai: aah hola hijo como ah estado el trabajo hoy? ^^ ...o.o uh?* observa que no le responde *...mi pobre sekai , creo que le estoy exigiendo mas de lo que realmente puede hacer

*en el cuarto de sekai*

-sekai: *frunce su puño y pronuncia con bastante ira*...kotonoha¡

-al dia siguiente en la casa de katsura-

-kotonoha: ya me voy al colegio¡

-kokoro: uuummmm oni san pero con quien jugare si tu te vas :(

-kotonoha: lo siento kokoro... ^^ jeje te prometo que cundo vuelva te traeré dulces

-waaa que rico :D oni san eres el mejor hermano del mundo...*lo abraza*

-kotonoha: jeje :)

-padre de katsura: oye kotonoha¡ espero que estés preparado para esta noche ;) sera inolvidable

-kotonoha: olvídalo padre :( me voy ...*se va hacia su colegio*

-kokoro: no entiendo papa que quisiste decir con eso? o.O

-padre de katsura:*acaricia su cabellera*...jeje pequeña kokoro , cuando crescas lo entenderás

* * *

-kotonoha: * caminaba muy pensativo en lo que dijo su padre*

(flash back)

-padre de katsura: oye kotonoha¡ espero que estés preparado para esta noche ;) sera inolvidable

- (no puedo hacerle eso a setsuna, por que ella ahora es mi novia...y no pienso cometer errores...no con ella

-yuki: heyy¡ katsura-kun

-aah yo yuki-kun ^^..por cierto no se como agradecerte por ayudarme a entrar a este colegio

-no lo agradezcas :) yo lo ago por que tu eres mi mejor amigo

-de todas formas no creo que allá sido muy fácil para ti yuki-kun

-no cuando eres miembro de la biblioteca privada de los profesores jeje

-ah? te ascendieron verdad?

-sii jeje por eso..no te preocupes kotonoha-kun...pero por que querías entrar a esta escuela?

-este bueno lo que pasa...

*campana de la escuela*

-aah luego me lo cuentas katsura, ahora debemos correr a nuestros salones

-este si

* * *

"entro al colegio y lo primero que veo es a mi amigo sekai , la verdad que debo decirle que deje esa ridícula idea de querer ayudarme...que solo lo llame ayer para pedirle un solo consejo y ya...ademas no me sentiría cómoda que la persona que yo quise tanto una vez..haga todo esto definitivamente no...así que uní fuerzas y lo tenia decidido debía decirlo"

-hola sekai-kun

-sekai:aah setsuna :D como estas? ..estas preparada? para tu cita de amor ;)

-bueno sobre eso, no hase falta que me ayu...

-sekai: no te preocupes amiga... yo solo quiero verte feliz u.u*baja la mirada*

-uh? sekai...

-ya lo tengo¡...¡*distrae a setsuna para arrebatarle su celular*

-ojh? oye¡ devuélveme mi celular¡ahora mismo

-ya niña no exageres =.=U...*busca los contactos y encuentra a kotonoha*...yata¡ lo encontré¡mm aver que le puedo decir..mmmm

-yaaaaa sekai devuélveme mi celular¡ BAKA

-*la ignora y empieza escribiendo*uh¡ ya se¡

[mensaje]

que te parece si mañana salimos a pasear "una cita"

"pero que es lo que le sucede a este tipo? acaso no comprende? que no quiero de su ayuda?..por que lo hace acaso?..si quiera puedo imaginarme lo que en l mensaje le ah escrito a mi ex novio"

-aqui esta tu celular ^^ setsuna-chan...*se lo devuelve*

-me puedes decir que has hecho? baka

-mmm bueno digamos que mañana tendrás una cita chica jeje

-pro sekai-kun ... como pe..pero grrrrr sekai¡*se enfada*

-jee tranquilízate setsuna..yo me encargare de todo ;)

"no comprendo aun definitivamente el por que me ayuda tanto , sin embargo no pude decirle que no...uh u.u bueno si no hay de otra se lo dejare todo en sus manos...ya que el ni siquiera e escucha y es mas terco que una mula"

*en la clase de kotonoha*

-kotonoha: uh? un mensaje de setsuna...y dice que quiere una cita mañana conmigo :) ...mi querida setsuna...ella no es como otras chicas definitivamente...ya veo por que puse mis ojos en ella)

continuara...

bueno me salio algo corto por el suspenso ...pero prometo que mañana sera mas entretenido que pasara en la cita diosss ¡ :D bueno como siempre dejen comentarios y favoritos se los agradeceré de corazón

tamao ichigo


	6. Chapter 6

hola lectores ^^ bueno aquí les dejo como prometí el 6to capitulo de mi historia , espero que les guste y avisarles que faltan muy pocos capítulos :) , realmente me divertí mucho haciendo este fic , a pesar de que no tengo microsoft U.U sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para hacer este cap ^^ y aclarar un par de cosas, primero que ningún chico se sienta identificado¡ con esta historia...no hagan lo mismo que la versión masculina de sekai hace...por que tendrán problemas..ok? y lo digo muy encerio...y lo segundo, que ningun personaje de este anime, ni este mismo me pertenecen a mi sino al creador...bueno comencemos

-en la noche-

*suana el celular de kotonoha*

-kotonoha: si? hola?

-sekai: ohaio ^^ katsura-kun...mi nombre es sekai , soy el amigo de setsuna recuerdas?

-el amigo de setsuna-san? o.o

(flash back)

-mi nombre es saionji sekai y soy el mejor amigo de setsuna jeje *lo dice abrazándola *

-kotonoha: si te recuerdo...estabas en la clase de gimnasia allí te habías presentado

-sekai: jeje ^^ que bueno katsura-kun

-kotonoha:(me pone muy celoso este tipo, y la verdad ..*recuerda cuando sekai abrazo a setsuna*...me pone muy celoso lo que el hiso)...si no se te ofrece nada saionji-kun debo cort

-espera¡...

-uh?

-setsuna siempre me habla de ti

-*se sonroja* de veras? o/o

-si todo el tiempo , pero tu ni siquiera le has dado su primer beso estando con ella u.u

-eh? como saves eso tu?

-no hay nada que MR sekai no sepa ;D

-(quizás me allá equivocado con el...no parece ser mala persona)..bueno la verdad que aun no la eh besado por que la respeto , sabes ella no quiero que sea como el montón de chicas que me eh decepcionado

-(etto o.O..ACASO dijo un montón de chicas? :-::::) ... jeje que suerte tiene)...bueno yo tampoco creo que ella sea igual a esas chicas que dices...aun si le das aunque sea un pequeño beso

-este tu crees? saionji-kun?

-si..ella es muy tierna *su mirada y su sonrojo empiezan a recordarla*

-si lo se ...aunque no quiero equivocarme en nada con ella ...quiero tratarla como se merece

-ya se ^^...si quieres puedo ir con ustedes..asi no te pones tan nervioso

-si seria una buena idea :)

-entonces no se habla mas , mañana los acompañare a ti y setsuna en su primer cita ;D y espero que le des aunque sea un beso ok?

-umm bueno...

-adios katsura-kun nos vemos*corta el teléfono*

* * *

-al dia siguiente luego de clases-

-queeeee¡' tu también iras con nosotros?"esto no se podía poner peor...es que solo era una cita entre kotonoha y yo...por que tenia que meterse? que tenia el que ver en esto?"

-ya niña¡yo te ayude con el recuerdas? de no ser por ese mensaje ...no estarían otra vez cerca o me equivoco?

"no podía negar que tenia razón , la verdad que si, el hiso que todo esto entre katsura y yo floreciera nuevamente así que por que no agradecerle? llevándolo con nosotros? al fin y al cabo es mi mejor amigo"

*llega katsura*

-hola saionji-kun...setsuna -chan *se sonroja al pronunciar por primera vez su nombre*

-sekai: hi ^^

"no lo puedo creer por primera vez dice mi nombre y no mi apellido o/o"

*sekai le da un pequeño golpeteo a setsuna para que salude*

-etto eeh ...hola kotonoha-kun o/o

-sekai: bien que esperamos? , por que no vamos a la heladera? :D ase mucho calor aquí

-ktonoha: oh¡ claro vallamos ^^

*se van caminando , y sekai coge los brazos de setsuna y kotonoha quedando el en el medio*

"sekai..pero que rayos hace?..yo tendría que estar abrazando a *dirige su mirada a katsura y va hacia el abrazándolo a el y dejando a sekai solo abrazando a kotonoha* si yo lo amo a el y quiero y necesito de el"

*sekai se entristece un poco ..pero luego dirige su mirada a su braso con el de kotonoha y dice*

-sekai: aaaah o.O ¡ * Lo suelta*

-kotonoha: uh? que sucede sekai-kun?

-nada nada jejeje ^^U

*llegan a la heladeria*

-hikari: * tomando un helado con ninami obserba entrar a setsuna , kotonoha y sekai a la vez*...wooow o.o no lo puedo creer sale con los tres :D que suertuda es la nueva

-ninami: ooh si claro u.ú (me pregunto como hará?)

-setsuna: voy a escoger un helado de frutilla y de chocolate "me siento extraña , con sekai en el medio , aunque debo reconocer que si el no estuviese aquí seguramente peliariamos al instante con mi novio"

-hikari: wooow una cita de tres que romantico :)...

-sekai: eeeh? no no.. jeje ^^U te equivocas los de la cita en realidad son kotonoha y setsuna ... yo solo los estoy acompañando..

-*la mirada de katsura baja un poco u.u *

-setsuna: susede algo cariño?

-jeje no nada setsuna-chan *la abrasa con mucha ternura*

"en ese momento que katsura al fin me abrazo...me senti cómoda , y feliz por ello...realmente lo amo y jamas por ningún motivo lo volvería a dejar...se que quizás el estaba empezando a cambiar solo por mi, y eso me estaba gustando...por que yo también estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por el

CUALQUIER COSA"

*Sekai observa esta escena y dice luego...juntando coraje*

-bien sayonara ^^ debo irme chicos ..por qu no olviden que devo abrir mi negocio o.o

-setsuna: ok sekai-kun...gracias por todo

-jeje no tienes por que agradecer setsuna-chan jejeje ^^

-katsura: saionji-kun... *extiende su mano* aparir de ahora...seras mi mejor amigo*

-sekai : o.o ooh esta bien kotonoha-kun lo seré...*estrecha su mano*...bueno me voy bye ^^¡ espero que hagan cositas jajaja

-sekaiii ¡ o.ó desgenerado¡

-kotonoha: jejeje ^^..creo que solo bromeaba

-cerca de la casa de setsuna-

-setsuna: gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa kotonoha-kun

-de nada mi querida... *se detiene un momento y le roba un beso*

"su beso era apasionado y fue el primero que un chico me da , no podia pedir mas , el ste dia fue extremdamente tierno conmigo y sentia que mi corazón al fin podía disfrutar de su felicidad junto a el "

-kotonoha: nos vemos mañana setsuna-chan ^^

-oh sayonara o/o

*en la casa de kotonoha*

-ya volvi ¡ ^^... o.O? EEEEH?

-papa de katsura: ooh que bien que llegas hijo ,, ven diviértete un poco *decía con varias prostitutas a su alrededor*

-ya te eh dicho que no¡..y no te da vergüenza lo que pueda ver la pobre de kokoro? o.ó

-jeje ya me encargue de eso ja...

-acaso otra vez le distes pastillas para que durmiera? ¡

-claro ...si no como nos íbamos a divertir?^^

-como pudiste me prometiste que no lo volverías hacer¡ u.u

-prostituta 1: ven muñeco vamos a divertirnos un poco

-kotonoha: suéltame¡ ahora todas ustedes fuera de mi casa ahora¡

papa de katsura: (=.= fuuu mi hijo no me quiere ver contento)

*kotonoha abre la puerta para que las prostitutas se vallan*

-prostituta 2 : * acaricia al chico*...adiós bombón

-vete de una vez¡

_mientras tanto muy cerca de alli_

-setsuna: (a mi novio se le callo su celular mejor se lo devolveré ahora mismo ^^)* va hacia su casa y se encuentra con un sorpresa a solo poca distancia*

prostituta 1: mmm que lastima que eres tan aburrido...tu y yo la pasaríamos muy bien *y le da un beso sorpresivo*

*deja caer el elular de katsura* "no puede ser lo que mis ojos están viendo ¡ katsura , me esta engañando con otras ¡ creo que sera mejor que me valla de aquí*se iba con muchas lagrimas caminando por las calles de tokio*..como pudiste kotonoha-kun tu me desias que me amabas mientras te burlabas de mi besando a otras chicas BAKA¡"

CONTINUARA...

bueno espero que les allá gustado y bien este cap me ah salido mas lrgo de l que creí pero eso si muy entretenido hasi que solo espero que les guste , dejen comentarios y que les allá interesado ^^ dejen comentarios y si quieren que mejore eso haré...mejorare :333 bueno bye y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia

tamao ichigo


	7. Chapter 7

hola lectores ^^ bueno antes que nada disculparme , por no haber continuado antes mi historia -w- gomene... pero hay un dicho que dicen que facebook distrae y no se si es verdad con otras personas...pero por lo menos conmigo si D: y me jugo en contra waaaaaaa de veras lo siento ya desactive mi cuenta y nada me molestara ahora :3 bien como había quedado la historia que kotonoha es un chico guapo..con muchas chicas que mueren por el, pero el solamente ama a su preciada setsuna , y sekai es un chico enérgico simpático , bastante apuesto , que trata de sacar de su mente a setsuna..que sucederá ahora?¿?

* * *

"que sucedía? acaso se estaba burlando de mi todo este tiempo? que tipo de broma de mal gusto era esto?..sinceramente siempre le temí a esta posibilidad de que kotonoha-kun no me ah besado antes por que no le parezco nada atractiva..y prefiere besar a otras chicas que si lo son, pero con que necesidad de mentirme tanto¡ por que katsura-kun?¡ POR QUE?¡...me lo preguntaba dentro de mi cabeza con la nieve asomarse..y mi llanto a mas no poder"

*muy cerca de alli sekai cierra el restaurant*

sekai: (uh? setsuna? que le sucede?)*decía observándola desde lejos*

setsuna: por que kotonoha? por que? *decía en varios susurro*

*se le acerca sekai*

-setsuna o.o , pero que sucede amiga?

-uh¡ sekai..*menciono rompiendo el llanto entre sus brazos *

-setsuna *se sonroja y acaricia su cabello*

-kotonoha-kun me esta traicionando con otras chicas y se esta burlando de mi y ahora ya no se que hacer

*sekai limpia su rostro por un momento para observar su mirada y secar sus lagrimas*

-setsuna lo siento mucho...me siento culpable por apoyarte en esto

"su rostro estaba tan cerca del mio otra vez como en aquel momento donde me abrazo debajo de la nieve idéntico a este momento, no podía contenerme ya que alguna vez sentí cosas por el , y eso no lo podía borrar así de fácil así que solo sostuve su mano en mi rostro y le conteste"

-sekai-kun tu no tienes la culpa de nada...solo querías verme feliz

-setsuna yo...

*la besa*

[al día siguiente]

*kotonoha iba caminando hacia la escuela hasta que de repente encuentra su celular en la calle*

-uh? pero como llego esto hasta aquí?

-yuki: hola kotonoha kun vamos juntos a la escuela?

-kotonoha: uh? si claro ^^

* cuando ivan caminando hacia la escuela se encuentran inesperadamente con sekai*

-sekai: ah hola muchachos¡ :D

-kotonoha: ah hola saionj...

-yuki: mejor no le respondas kotonoha -kun*le dice llevandolo del brazo para alejarlo de el*

-uh¡ o.o pero por que?

*sekai luego mira con mirada desafiante y con ira*

[en las clases]

"la verdad que no sabia en este momento que cara poner luego del beso de anoche con sekai..jamas me lo imagine que esto llegaría a pasar, pero finalmente paso y ahora que le voy a decir cuando lo veo?...sera que era solo para darme consuelo?así que simplemente me senté allí a esperarlo concentrando mi mirada en su asiento esperando su llegada y mis ansias de saber que pasara con lo nuestro"

-sekai: hola ^^ * decia recién llegando*

-uh¡ hola saionji-kun..*decia con leve sonrojo*"parece que no se ve afectado por eso...su sonrisa sigue como siempre, como si no ah pasado nada"

-este hoy te veras con katsura verdad? ;D

"lo que me dijo en ese momento me dejo sin palabras pues , yo le iva a decir que no...después de todo lo vivido..pero que le estaba pasando por que no tenia en cuenta lo nuestro , sera que el tampoco me tiene en cuenta?..que tampoco me ama? ..y que simplemente también se burla de mi al igual que kotonoha-kun?...realmente ya no se que pensar , pero sea lo que sea no me esta gustando nada"

continuara...

buaaaa espero qu les alla gustado como siempre y disculpen la demora..encerio gomen y espero que sepan ntender...y a los que tienen una amor por facebook les aconsejo que lo cierren para poder mantener una hermosa imaginacion...solo un sabio consejo :3 espero que no me maten por so x_x

bueno sin mas que decir bye y los quiero mucho

tamao ichigo


	8. Chapter 8

hola lectores ^^ bien como verán estoy continuando todos mis fics en lo posible así que si hay algún fic que les guste mucho ..podrán disfrutarlo..es verdad que debo seguirlos en lo posible pero aveces la imaginación no es...y tengo que abandonarlo por desfortuna...así que sin mas que decir espero que disfruten de este cap que en lo posible trato que quede lo mas similar al verdadero school days...por momentos ahora solo de eso me encargare yo...mientras tanto ustedes relajensen y disfruten de la lectura :) bien comenzamos:

* * *

"acaso sekai que pretendía en aun decirme eso? y darme ánimos con katsura-kun después de aquel beso...habrá quedado todo en el olvido para el? se habrá hecho la idea de que solo era un consuelo? ...no lo sabia ,quizás si..solo por que me ah visto mal y triste ,y de allí surgió ese beso"

sekai: etto y bien? o.o

"siguió insistiendo en ese tema buscando una respuesta de parte mía pero yo simplemente lo ignore , y me concentre en la tarea, haciendo como si lo que dijo...no me afectaba"

*luego sekai escribe en un pequeño papel dándoselo luego a setsuna para que lo lea y le siguiera respondiendo en el*

-[se que no es fácil por lo de katsura-kun , pero debes volver con el]

-[pero el prefiere besar a otras chicas, no a mi]

-[quizás las otras sean solo por diversión...a quien ama realmente es a ti]

-[ni en sueños ¬¬]

-[aww no seas así mira...si quieres te acompaño a hablar con el en el gimnasio abandonado..así charlan mas tranquilos ok? ;)]

-[esta bien pero no pienso volver con el]

-[tranquila cambiaras de padecer cuando aclaren todo]

-en el recreo-

sekai: recuerda setsuna aclaren todo lo que tienen que aclarar bien o.o?

-por que te sientes tan seguro ? acaso no recuerdas ya nuestro beso?

sekai: baka¡ o/o eso es solo por que te veía indefensa y triste ...pero a quien debes besar es a katsura-kun ok?

"por que me habla de esa forma..realmente si aclaro las cosas con katsura-kun..mis sentimientos seguirán estando puestos por el? o seguiré pensando en todo el afecto que sekai me da?...la verdad que ya no sabia ni en que pensar..solo sabia que mi corazón estaba destrozado...que mi confianza en katsura..ah desaparecido por completo..."

sekai: oh allí viene ^^ hola katsura-kun¡

*katsura se acerca hacia donde están ellos*

kotonoha: hola saionji-kun...hola cariño ^^

setsuna : hola ¬¬

kotonoha: (la noto un poco extraña ó.ò , sera que le estoy dando poco afecto?..ya se intentare abrazarla)

*la abraza pero ella se esquiva hacia un costado*

sekai: (setsuna chan...)*observa la escena *

-no tienes nada para decirme? kotonoha-kun?

kotonoha: no comprendo linda...sera que quieres que te diga que te amo? ^/^

-si claro lo que digas

sekai: este ^^ kotonoha kun me dejarías a solas con ella para poder aclarar algunas cosas?

kotonoha: oh claro saionji-kun..esperare afuera.

[5 minutos despues que se fuera katsura]

sekai: por que no aclaraste nada con katsura - kun ?

- por que yo ya no siento nada por el..

sekai: como puedes decir eso? el a quien ama es a ti..si no no hubiese venido

- si me amara el jamas hubiese besado a otra chica¡

sekai: ya te explique que quizás eso sea por diversión¡no algo serio

- y tu si fueras mi novio me engañarías con otra?

sekai: pero que pregunta es esa?

- respondeme¡

sekai: * baja un poco la mirada algo sonrojado y dice*...- si fueras mi novia yo jamas te engañaría con ninguna chica

- sekai...por eso te amo tanto*decía abrazándolo a el y luego buscando su mirada en el y finalmente besándolo apasionadamente*

"sekai ..si hay algo de lo que estoy segura y es que te amo ...no importa como ni el como llegue a esto..pero tus besos no puedo reemplazarlo así nomas...pues estando con katsura..aun así no sabría si dejaría de amarte mas bien en este momento creo que no"

* luego el beso llego a ser mas intenso hasta quedar el encima de ella en aquel banco...sacando despacio su cinta roja que tenia setsuna en el cuello y desnudandola un poco en la parte de arriba dejando ver su hombro descubierto

sekai: te amo setsuna

- sekai yo también te amo

*siguieron con su beso*

katsura: (ya se estoy seguro que estas flores le encantara a mi rein..que?)* kotonoha estaba cerca de allí..escuchándolo todos los gemidos detrás de la puerta*

continuara...

bien aclaro que cualquier coincidencia con el capitulo 6 de school days es mera coinsidencia LOL bueno pero al reves ...espero que les lla gustado ..dejen comentarios ..opiniones etc y con respecto a mis otros fics a su tiempo los terminare. ok :) bueno bye y espero que les allá gustado los quiero mucho besos

tamao ichigo...


End file.
